The Sad Story of Little GIR
by AcidDollFetishOriginals
Summary: 5 years into his mission, Zim is getting annoyed with what little he's done to take over the world. Dib has begun to question his own hatred for the Irken and little Gir has developed "feelings" for his Master. Jealously will be the end. Based on the Vocaloid Song "Story of a Poor Rabbit" {Zim x Dib}


"5 years!" Zim pounds closed fists onto his glowing computer's surface. "This is ridicules! I should have taken over this _filthy _planet by now!" He pounded again leaving fine cracks in the touch screen. "Oh but master, if you did that, we wouldn't have this great anniversary muffins." A little green puppy walked to his usual stop in the magenta lab. It opened it's mouth to pour out a mound of blue berry muffins that seemed like they could have never fit into the small unit. "I love muffins!" he declared. "I don't care about anniversary muffins!" Large red eyes look back that the pup, "Where did those come from anyway?" "I d'know," The pup song out shoving 2 or 3 muffins into his mouth again. He mashed them till they were drizzling from him lips and onto the other muffins. The greener flinched back and glared at the site with disgust. "Eww…" He turned back to the screen that was flashing problem notification, "I want earth under Irken control and the Dib-human dead!" Zim tapped a claw onto his green chin, "Or at least brutally marred." "Ooh! Is Dib coming over again to day?" The pup asked, covered in muffin juice. "I wouldn't doubt it! That fool just hasn't learned YOU CAN'T MESS WITH THE ALL POWERFULL ZIM!" "But you can. People do it all the time." "Shut up Gir. I didn't ask you." The pup laughed and sunk into his muffin glue. Zim looked at the hovering light display on the wall, "That late? I'm gonna be late again! Computer!" "What?" a voice from everywhere answered. "First floor and QUICKLY!" His chair jerked then zoomed back to an elevator. "Master! Wait for me!" Gir pulled and desperately tried to free himself from the glue he had created. "No time. Just meet me later!" The door closed and a faint scream came from the shaft. Gir pouted as his master took off without him. He pulled harder and buzzed with frustration. Not seeing a way to escape, the pup gripped the zipper on his back and pulled off his green skin showing the shinny metal underneath. With a jump, he was free of his mess. "Master?" He questioned the door. "Master, open up." The little robot tapped the door and waited for it to open. When it did, of course it was empty. "Master…?"

The bell rang just as Zim busted into the classroom. "Zim~ has arrived!" "Zim!" An older sounding voice barked, "You were almost late. If you don't take a seat, I will have sent you to the underground class room for detention so SIT DOWN!" The old woman teacher hacked but recovered enough to still look intimidating. Zim did as told and found his seat on the far right, first desk. "Mrs. Bitters, should you really be teaching? You have been for years and I think retirement could do you good." "I'm glad you think so Dib, but my contract states that I must follow you hormonally 16 year olds throughout your whole miserable schooling career and until this class graduates, I'M STUCK HERE WITH YOU!" Some more hacking but again, creepiness remands. Dib flinched in his seat, seventh row, first desk, as she barked at him too. It wasn't anything new; he just expected a flying snake or man-eating pigeon to attack him on her command like they did in middle school or yesterday. _'She's calming in her old ago.'_ He smiled.

Zim couldn't think about his class work today. He did on other days but not today. He wanted to be in the lab trying to build something to take out these worms or make a new plan to end them all. He wanted so much to please the tallest and prove he was worthy even thought, by all rights, he may have been as tall if not a bit taller then the tallest now. Dib said it was the hormones in the school milk. Zim said it was just proof he was meant to rule. It was more likely the first. With his pencil, Zim doodled instead of taking notes. He penciled himself strangling the boy with the lightning blot hair. He wasn't very good at it but he enjoyed making dib cry on his paper. "Stupid Dib-human. That's right, cry like a little batch." He whispered making himself large and muscular as Dib as twiggy as possible. "The world is bitch, Zim" a voice corrected from his side. Zim screamed and hide his art under crossed arms. "Dib-human, how long were you spying on me like that." "Since class ended, 5 minutes ago." "What?" Zim looked around to see an empty room. "I thought you were working on your next plan but you were drawing me." Dib glared at the green boy, "I'm not your next plan, am I?" "Why would you be my next plan? That's just crazy!" Zim pushed the other out of the way and balled the paper up. "You just watch yourself; my plan is…umm…" "Unbeatable." Dib finished picking himself off the desks. "Yes! So fear it! FEAR ME!" "Ha! I've never feared you." Dib shoved Zim out of his desk, "Only hated you." He laughed as he walked out. Zim murmur curses and collated his things. As he left the room, he tossed the doddle into the trash and walked out to the lunch hall. When Zim was long gone, Dib pecked his head into the empty room. Noticing no one was there; he took the paper ball and ran down the hall.

"What does this mean Gaz?" Dib shoved a mouth full of green corn into his mouth. "It has to be part of his plan. He's gonna try and strangle me with…some sort of muscle enhancer!" "Could you take your sexual tension issues somewhere else today, I want to eat without barfing it all up because of you!" Gaz flung a piece of her blue carrots at her raving brother.

"Sexual Tension?! Gaz, what are you talking about?"

"Everyone can see that you want to pound Zim, just get it over with."

"Eww Gaz, I don't want to do that with _him._ I hate him, remember?"

"Hate and Love are the same emotion Dip Shit."

"Nu'uh! You know, I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this. T-That doesn't even make sense, hate and love."

"Yes Dib, Hate is the same emotion as Love. Don't you know anything? You react the same either way, it's just the label you put on it. Think about it! What do you do when you love some one?"

"Well, umm, I guess your hands get sweaty, you get butterflies, some shake or blush and your eyes dilate whenever you're around them."

"Now look at Zim!" Gaz shoved a spoon full of meat into her frowning mouth. Dib did and frowned as he watched the green alien, who had been here for 5 years today, do the same thing he did everyday. A slight quiver went thought his body, he felt hot with rage and his hands moisten around his spork. Gaz shined the reflection of her portable gaming device and hmphed. "Your eyes are dilated."

"That's all cause I'm pissed at him and don't like him!"

"Your face is bright red, is that 'cause you're pissed too?"

Dib felt his cheeks, "Yeah! Don't question it!"

"What ever." Gaz returned to eating.

"So, if what you said is true, does that mean all those years of you saying you hate me, it was just you saying you love me."

"When was the last time I said I hated you Dib," Gaz rose from her seat next to him. "Umm…I can't remember."

"'Cause I don't anymore." Gaz shoved the big headed nerd into his tray, "I loathe you Dib; Loathe you. And that is deeper then any "hate" feelings you think you feel for Zim." And with her appetite ruined, she left to the court yards to play her game in peace. Dib remained in his food as he thought about her words. Deciding he was thinking about it far too much, he smiled into his meat and carried on trying to decipher Zim's doodle.

Zim, on the far side of the cafeteria, was wondering why the big head human was looking at him for so long? 'Do I have something on my face?' he wondered and discreetly checked in the reflection of the tray. He didn't much like Dib just staring at him unless he could stare back and win from doing so. A "Stare Contest" Dib called it once. '_I will win all of your __**Staring Contest**__ Dib!_' Zim though shoving a mouth pull of corn into his trap. It was revolting but over the years of eating it, it didn't bother him as much as it use too. Of course, the meat stayed far on his tray but he ate almost everything else. With a sigh, he though about what he could do this time to take out the World. His thoughts always lead to killing Dib or hurting him and that would somehow hurt the world. He never really saw how unpopular Dib was. It never mattered to him; he was the only one who could compete with his vast intellect. I mean, after 5 years under cover, he was still the only one who knew he wasn't human. Well of course Gaz knew but she wasn't human in Zim book. She was scary and, as a teen, she was called names like Poison Ivy. "Hottest Body, Kill you in seconds." And they didn't know how right they were.

Zim ran his finger though his short black wig. 'I guess I could try to trap in one of my freezing chambers. Then he'll be out of my antennas for good. (Till I thawed him out)' a chirp came from his wrist and he looked down to see it flashing at him. He narrowed his eyes and pushed a button on the side. "What Gir? I'm at school." He whispered into his wrist. "Master! You left me!" the little robot on the other end sobbed.

"Gir, I told you to meet me later."

"But I wanted to walk with you today."

"When do you every walk with me to school anymore?"

The little robot thought for a long moment, "Uuuummmmmm…..I d'know."

Zim face palmed, "How about you go warm up the freezing chambers for my new plan." "Ooh! Are you gonna get a new test subject. Can it be another squirrel?!" Gir's mood changed dramatically. He jumped around in and out of frame many times. "No Gir. Now stop you're making my dizzy!"

Gir stopped back in the middle of frame, eye red as he saluted, "My Lord!" he responded. "Good, now go!" Another salute then the connection when dead. Zim sighed a breath of relief. It was short lived when milk burst against his face. Zim looked around angrily and spotted his arch nemeses. "Talking into your wrist is really human Zim!" he yelled. "And covering your face in food is more so right?" Zim rebounded. They didn't notice they were in cafeteria alone.

After turning off the link between himself and his master, Red eyed Gir disappeared a quickly as he appeared. Blue happy eyes returned and Gir skipped over to the toilet to the lab. Below, he went past years of old and failed projects. The lab had grown a lot and anything new would by miles underground. "1"s and "0"s put together then corrupted in this little robot's CPU formed thoughts. These thoughts, usually very random, were very coincident today. They all lead to the same answer, "Please the Master". Over the years of living here, he noticed and learned many things. He may not have shown it but that little CPU held many different things. He knew when Zim was pleased and how happy he got when he was pleased. Gir also knew when Zim was angry and all that came with that as well. To add to all the TV and internet videos he watched, his mind in the last few days had changed. Gir always had a duty to follow his Master's command but, in theses last few days, that parts in charge of keeping that seen of duty weren't give him the orders. It's been coming from the part in his programming that was glitched and corrupted; the center where his love for taco and muffins and pigies were. Where he felt something was sad or pleasant. Zim called his Gir's emotional chip of evil. On more then one occasion, he even tried to take it out said chip but it was protected by Gir himself. The little robot was more alive then one thought. And even now in this long fall elevator, he was think about one thing. "Please the Master." So when the doors finally opened to the Freezing lab, in his own silly way, Gir got to work.

It was time for school to be over for the day. Zim couldn't wait to lore the worm-baby into his frozen cocoon, as Zim has been calling it all day. He thought about how to get the other to follow him home. It wasn't like Dib didn't do that everyday and on some day, he would just walk a few steps behind him instead of trying to ninja his way around. '_I could leave him a note.'_ He looked at his papers, _'No! It must be perfect and I don't have time to write the perfect note.'_ Zim looked around the class room for inspiration. He saw some couple in the back whispering. Zim struggled to hear but decided to screw it and used one of his Irken devises. "You wanna come by to study?" The male asked to the female. "Do you really want to study Jonny?" She asked back. "Yeah, really do. You see I have this biology test and I wanna make sure I pass." Jonny explained. "Oh, what's the test on?" The female sounded chipper. "How organisms mate." Jonny told her. After a long silence and to Zim's impatiens the girl finally said, "sure! Why not!" Zim now had his plan. _'Ask Dib to come to my house to do this studying! Then he's all mine!'_

'_I just don't get it! What is his plan!" _ Dib still looked at that little doodle. He figured he would just throw it away now and just find out when he got to Zim's later. He just didn't like not knowing his plan then acting like he knew the whole time. It made him feel like a fake. When the bell rang, Dib balled the paper and readied it for the trash. He didn't want Zim to see he took it from the trash earlier. As he waited for the class to clear, he looked over to see Zim was look at him. That didn't happen often. "What?" Dib asked abruptly. "Come here" Zim yelled back rising from his desk. "Why?" Dib did the same and eased to the door. "I wanna ask you something." Zim met him at the door and blocked the track can. '_Great_' Dib stuffed the drawing into his messenger bag and glared at the alien. "What?" Standing, Dib was a couple of inches taller then Zim. His head looked propositioned to his not really lanky body. He was slim and toned from all the climbing and fighting he does. His glasses sat nice on his face and his hair wasn't as huge as once predicted. He wasn't bad look and the only reason he was so unpopular was that he _was_ Dib. Zim had an almost feminine build. He was slim in the waist and his arms were thin. His pak kept his shoulders wide but he just wasn't very masculine looking. If he had a long wig, he could be a flat chested girl; and a pretty one at that. Zim glared back at the other and inhaled deep, "Would you mind coming over to my house today?" Zim wanted to bit his tongue, "To help me study." Dib looked down at the green teen with a bit of shock. '_He is inviting me over? This is too easy._' Though narrow eyes, the taller watched the Irken eyes look at him then away then back and away again. "Why should I help you? I hate you." "Why don't we just call it an 'I owe you one later' deal?" Zim offered growing annoyed with all the questions. After a little more reasoning, Dib agreed, "Fine, just this once." Zim smirked up at the human and Dib didn't like it. It made him pulse and his stomach turn in on it's self. He couldn't help but think abut Gaz's words again.

The walk home was odd. Having Dib walking right next to him was odd. Having a full conversation about the need (or lack of) for anniversary muffins was odd. Having it be not only tolerable but also a bit nice was odd. To Zim, it was all odd. "So Gir really did that for you?" Dib chuckled, "It's like he's your girlfriend or something." Zim glared at the laughing human, "Your human relationships hurt. Never again." "Are you still bitter over Tak? It's been years Zim, gotta let go." Zim face turned a darker shade of green as he frowned at the other, "I'm not still bitter over that horrid female! I'm not the one that kept her ship remember?" Dib cheeks turned a little pink, "Shut up." Zim laughed. Not one of his evil one but a true chuckle. Dib had never heard him laugh like that before. "So, if you're not still bitter, why not find a real girlfriend who isn't Gir." "Why haven't you?" Zim shoot back. He didn't want to talk about girlfriends and human love. It was an odd feeling and one he didn't understand well at all. No program or human porn explained to him so he just didn't bother to use it in his disguise. His class mates never questioned it and Dib saw thought his disguise so it just wasn't necessary. Dib looked up at the sky, "There isn't a girl out there for me that's my age. The girls at school are shallow and wouldn't understand me." Zim wondered why he was actually getting an answer for this. It figured he would just get a '_cause'_ or have the subject pushed back on him. Again, odd.

The house was in sight now and to Zim's surprise, Gir was waiting outside for him. He was in his cute puppy costume and waited on the step with his muffins. When he saw the two walking up, the pup jumped up and jet packed to his Master. "I'm glad your home! I was getting lonely!" Gir sobbed. He frowned at the little robot and looked up apologetically to Dib. He didn't notice that but Dib did. "Gir, Get down. Did you do what I told you?" Zim desperately tried to pry the pup off him. Gir did what he was told and nodded, "Mmmmhhhhmmmmmmm. I did. I even had time to make you some more muffins!" Gir picked up the plate behind him shoved it at Zim. "He really is like a girlfriend." Dib laughed again and Zim glared again before returning to the curious robot. "Why did you make more muffins Gir? I didn't even want the last ones you made." Gir fidgeted a bit then smiled, "'Cause I love you Master. It's –like- our 5th year anniversary and I thought it would be special." Dib held in his laughing poorly. Zim looked annoyed and confused. "Aww, poor Gir. Slavin' to make your _Master_ an anniversary gift and he has to be a meanie about it." Zim looked at Dib with the annoyed confused glare as he took one of the desserts on the tray. He took a good bite and smiled approvingly, "These are good." He looked at Zim, handing the alien the one in his hand, "Be nice Zim, He worked hard." Zim refused it and Dib took another bite. "I make it with the muffins from this morning!" Gir smiled, proud of himself. Dib stopped in mid chew, "That ones you make into glue?" Gir nodded many times. Dib spat the whole in his mouth out onto his hand. Disgusted, he shook his hand violently and Zim was now doing the laughing. He placed the muffin back and spit out a couple more times. Zim pushed Gir to the door and open it as he looked back at Dib, "That's why I don't usually eat his cooking. You should have seen when he made waffles." The robo-parents greeted Zim as Dib followed close wishing he had water, "I did." Zim turned around once inside, "You did?" The human nodded and took a seat on the couch, "That was a funny day. It wasn't then but now, it's heretical. Do you still have that test subject?" Zim sat next to Dib, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Gir stood and watch the two; his CPU processing what was being said and how they were acting. He didn't much like how they were acting. "Oh shit! My ring!" Dib looked around then stood up and looked at the door. Zim stood as well to Gir displeasure. "What's wrong?" the shorter of the two asked, "My ring fell off. My dad gave it to me and it's kinda important." Gir could see that this not only distressing Dib but Zim as well. "I can go get it!" Gir offered with a smile. _'Please the Master.' _ Dib was already out the door and Zim wasn't far behind, "its okay Gir, just stay here." Zim told the pup and on any other day, Gir would have just agreed and stayed but not today. He could hear a voice telling him to see what they were doing. When the door closed, the little robot shed his costume and walked to the window. He watched the two crawl across the yard. He watched as they both found the ring at the same time and grabbed for it. He saw them touch hands and flinch back with tinted faces. He saw them both smile at each other. Zim was the one to bend back down and pick it up from the dirt. Dib was the one that nodded and rested under the tree facing the house. The little robot raddled as metal on metal clanged together. Blue eyes flickered to red as Zim walked back into the room. "Hey Gir, could you go wash this off?" Zim asked walking to the clanging unit. "Hello?" Zim called again to no answer. Zim walked in front of the little bot and waved a hand in front of his face. "Gir Hello, are you malfunction—" Zim's mouth was filled with a liquid. He couldn't hold it in as red spread from him. "G-ir?" Zim struggled to breath has his hand wrapped around the metal arm that was going through him and, by the electric buzzing behind him, his pak. Gir lifted his extended arm up, lifting Zim off the ground and sliding him further onto it. More blood poured from his mouth as it drizzled down the metal. Zim grunted and tried to hold himself still. "What I-s the meaning of- this!" Zim asked thought cringed teeth. He couldn't breath, blood kept filling his lungs. "Well be together forever." Gir giggled as he pushed his arm in more pulling at every touching organ. "No! Zim!" Dib pounds on the window. "Gir! Gir what are you doing?" He looked up at the struggling body hanging high above the ground. "Zim! Oh shit! Zim!" Gir looked at his hovering master. He wasn't moving anymore as blood dripped onto the floor. "Gir! What have you done?!" Dib punched the glass again cracking it with blood staining it. The pup leaked from his glowing eyes. His mouth curled as a sob escaped. That sound and curl grew and soon Gir was laughing with a hug smile though his eye showed a different side. "Master, I love you."

* * *

**So I was inspired by many things. I love Vocaloid! When I heard this song I knew I had to write something on it. My first though was Hetalia but then I remember an Invader Zim amv for the same song called. "Story of the Betrayed" I loved it and thought, 'yes! That's what I'll write about.' So I hope you enjoy it! **

**Thanks for Reading and Review! **


End file.
